Love on a playground
by BerryDrops
Summary: Two strangers. One playground. Equels chemistry.


_I do not own Teen Titans_

A spread out group of adults and a few teenagers stood waiting for the double doors to open. This group of people were all mothers, fathers, guardians or in any way associated with what was inside; which were ten year olds waiting to be released from school. As the adults waited for there children two teenagers stood next to each other; both complete strangers to one an other, but didn't stop the man talking to the young adulteress.

They were both of the age of 16, the man or rather boy was tall with dark brown hair that looked almost black his eyes covered by a pair of black sunglasses. The stranger next to him was a young woman with red hair in loose curls; she unlike the other showed her eyes that were an emerald green.

The two stood next to one another staring at the doors. "Waiting for a brother or sister, or do you just like waiting for children to be released from school?" Asked the boy with a slight deep voice.

"Huh?" Gazing up at the lad she was startled at the sudden sound but quickly regained herself and answered sheepishly. "My brother, you?"

"Same, well he's my adopted brother but still my brother none the less." Rambling on he stopped short.

A moment of silence came over the two until the girl started talking again. "I'm Kory Anders by the way."

"That's a pretty name," he complimented.

"Thank you," the conversation dropped dead then and the two continued to stare at the doors.

"You never asked my name," the boy commented.

"Do I need to?" Kory asked lifting an eye brow at him.

"Well I just wondered since I know yours that you'd want to know mine."

"Your Dick Grayson, even with the sunglasses people can still recognise you. So why would I ask your name?" Smiling in satisfaction at her answer she turned to look at the doors again.

"Because it makes it a bit more personal when I introduce myself to people instead of them doing it for me," smirking when Kory turned to look at him he grabbed her hand and gently kissed it. "Hi I'm Dick Grayson it's a pleasure to meet you."

Smiling fondly at him she took a step closer to him, "It's nice to meet you to." Playing along with his pointless game, and then finally the school bell rung and small children came running out up to the people who were waiting for them.

A small red headed and a small black haired boy came running up to the two teens running closely by each other.

"Hi Kory where's mom?" Asked the red head, ignoring Dick and staring up at Kory.

"She's waiting in the car with dad, Ryan this is Dick. Dick this is my younger brother Ryan." After making introductions she noticed the small boy by Dick's side.

Before Dick could make his introduction Ryan beat him to it. "Kory this is Tim Drake he's in my art class. I didn't know you knew his brother," pointing his small hand up at Dick.

"We've only just met and now we have to go otherwise Alfred will leave without us."Dick said to Kory.

"It was nice meeting you Dick, Tim." The small boy blushed when Kory smiled at him and slightly hid behind Dick in embarrassment.

As Ryan and Tim said there goodbyes to each other Dick casually leaned over to Kory and whispered in her ear; "Look's like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other soon," smirking him and Tim walked off leaving a flushed Kory and an excited Ryan.

As Kory and Ryan made there way to there parents car Ryan told Kory about his day and how exciting it was to make bottle fish in art with Tim.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Once again Kory was waiting for the doors to open to release her brother. Her parents were busy picking her sister up from the airport which left Kory the responsibility to pick up Ryan.

"You know we have to stop meeting like this," a voice murmured into her ear from behind. Turning around she came face to face with no other but Dick Grayson.

"Hello," she greeted him with the same smile she had when she first met him.

"Hey," making himself comfy as he stood next to her he occasionally gazed at her face.

Staring at him she asked her question. "Is there anything on my face?"

"No, why?" A bit curious as to why she would ask such a question.

"Well then why do you keep staring at me?"

A blush etched his face as he turned away trying to think of a cocky answer to give her. "I just like looking at it- you-your face that is, y'know, yeah," finishing of lamely.

Giggling softly, "Your not very good at this are you? You know the complimenting a girl."

"Hey I'm pretty good at it, I mean I made a pretty good impression on you didn't I?"

"Excuse me?" Taking a bit of offense.

"Oh come on when I kissed your hand it looked like you were going to fall over any minute." Finishing his statement Dick had a victory smirk on his face.

"Shut up, I was not about to fall over."

"Yeah well attending all boys' school doesn't really give you opportunities to flirt with girls."

"What ever," Kory muttered but still kept that small smile on her face.

The same bell from yesterday rung and once again little kids ran out. Ryan and Tim running over to where Dick and Kory were like yesterday. "Hey Kory and Dick!" Greeted Tim with a lot more confidence then yesterday.

The two greeted him as well as Ryan. "Hey Kory is it ok if I stay round Tim's for awhile?"

"Well I think you should ask Dick and Mom first," Kory replied looking down on her brother.

"Its fine, where's your parents?" Dick asked.

"There at the airport with my sister and won't be back till later. But I'll just tell them where Ryan is when they get back."

"Then how did you get here?" Dick asked paying more attention about where her parents were.

"I walked," laughing a bit at his curiosity.

"Well do you want me to give you a lift back? I've brought my car."

"No I'm fine, you can just take Ryan and I'll pick him up later."

"Don't trust her, she was almost raped once!" Ryan shouted out to Dick, a bit louder then he had hoped.

"Ryan!" Kory glared at him.

"Kory I'm giving you a lift back and I don't care what you say," Dick finished, grabbing Kory's arm and walking her to his red Mercedes; Ryan and Tim following them from behind.

As the two boys climbed in the back Kory stopped outside his car. "Dick ignore what Ryan says, I'm fine walking."

"Kory-"

"Dick my house is in the opposite direction to yours, you'll be wasting gas and..."

"Well then you might as well stay round mine as well, that way we can get to know each other a bit better as well." Having practically forcing her in the car, Dick finally turned on the ignition and started driving to his manor.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Everyone settled in, in the manor; Ryan and Tim playing games in Tim's room and Dick giving Kory the grand tour of his house before finally settling in his room.

"So what Ryan said, was it true?" Dick asked from his computer chair.

"I dunno what did Ryan say?" Kory asked lowering her magazine she got from downstairs. After a few hours of talking about each others lives the two had nestled out in his room feeling totally comfortable with each other.

"About that rape thing."

Sighing Kory rested down her magazine. "Ryan's crazy of course it's not true."

"Kory."

Sighing once again, "My friends just left me for a couple of lads, leaving me to walk home alone at night. I went down the wrong alley and came across a drunken man, it's over with now and I'm fine."

"Fine," getting up from his seat he sat at the edge of his bed where Kory laid. "So what do you want do?"

Shrugging shoulders, Kory sat up a bit forgetting all about the magazine she was previously reading. "I don't know what do you want to do?"

"Well Ryan and Tim are in Tim's room, Alfred is somewhere out slaving over Bruce and we are all alone in my room," Dick said in a teasing suggestive way.

"Dick! Please we have only just gotten to know each other," whacking him lightly with a pillow.

"I'm joking- I'm joking," trying to avoid his fluffy pillow. "I'm not that sort of guy."

Calming down Kory dropped his pillow and made herself more comfortable on his bed. "But that still does not rest the case of what we shall be doing now."

Resting on his elbows and stomach he laid next to Kory who was on her back. "Well I know what I want to do," he said in a quiet tone.

"What's that?" Kory asked just as quiet, gazing deeply into his blue eyes; he had taken his sunglasses off as they entered the manor.

Moving one of his arms so it was on the other side of Kory's body he trapped her beneath his body. "Kiss you," he whispered to her as he filled the gap between there faces.

It was a tender kiss, slow and warm. At the start it was just there lips pressed against one another slightly puckered, but as they kissed again it became a lot deeper only to be disturbed by Kory's cell phone going off.

Climbing off her, Dick aloud her to answer her phone. "Hello?... Oh I'm at a friend's with Ryan... Alright... I'll see you soon." Hanging up she turned to look at Dick. "That was my mom she was just wondering where me and Ryan were."

Nodding his head at what she said Dick stood up and helped Kory stand. "I guess that means you have to leave."

"Yeah, it's getting late and everything, but I'll still see you around... or in a magazine or something." Laughing lightly she picked up her jacket from the floor and turned to leave.

"Kory," grabbing onto her arm and stopping her from leaving his room. "About what just happened..."

Grabbing a piece of paper from his computer desk as well as a pen she wrote down her phone number and address and gave it to him. "Call me and we can... talk and discuss things."

After saying goodbye Kory and Ryan made there way to there home.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Dick rang Kory and arranged to go on a date with her and things had progressed from there. It had been a year and the once 16 year olds had matured a year to a whole age of 17, within that year had officially made themselves a couple, introduced them to friends and families and were deeply intimate with each other. They wouldn't say they were in-love but something close to that effect.

As Ryan spent another evening at Tim's house a loud thud was heard outside Tim's room, the two obviously curious went to check it out only to be deeply mortified by the sight of Tim's big brother taking off Ryan's older sisters shirt and the two kissing madly before slipping inside Dick's room.

Settling down without a word Tim turned up the volume of his play station as the two carried on playing there game.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

_I had to add the ending it was a thought that wouldn't leave my mind anyway I hope you enjoyed this one-shot!_


End file.
